Dagon Merlyn
Biography Dagon was born to Harra Harlaw and Dagmer Merlyn in the year 230, during the reign of Otter I Orkwood. His childhood was uneventful, and he was a ward at Ten Towers for much of it. From a very early age, it became clear that Dagon was meant for battle. He was skilled with the axe and shield in the ancient fighting style of a true Ironborn reaver. At the age of 17 he went on his first reaving, a small raid on the cape of eagles. There he gained his first salt wife, Catelyn. He returned from the raid unsatisfied, and forever bloodthirsty. He would go on to sate that thirst with dozens of raids over the next twenty eight years, both large and small. He always sought the greatest warrior among the enemy to duel, constantly seeking to better himself and his skills in battle. Over this time he became a capable seafarer, sailing alongside his fellow reavers to far off lands. In his travels and reavings he went as far as Volantis, reaving along the orange shore in a daring raid that nearly cost him his life. Over this time he gained two more salt wives, Lysa and Salla. At the age of 45 Dagon's entire life changed. In a minor raid on the lands of House Blackbar, the son of Lord Blackbar rode out to fight the ironborn reavers. Dagon of course jumped at the chance to kill a noble greenlander, and ran forth to fight the man. The two fought fiercely until Dagon, in his haste to kill the greenlander, slipped on a patch of mud. The young Blackbar took the opportunity, cleaving Dagon's sword arm in twain. Dagon's son, Ragnar, who was only 16 at the time but had joined his father in the raid, leapt forward to fight the Blackbar heir, allowing his father to be dragged away unconscious by his men. At the end of the day the raid was a bloody defeat, although Dagon and Ragnar both escaped with their lives. With his sword arm gone and age beginning to catch up to him, Dagon could no longer be the warrior and reaver he had once been. He remained ill for several years after his maiming, and was confined to bed for long periods of time. So, he did the only thing that a man confined to bed could do: he read and he ruled. Although his body would never be as it had been in his youth, his mind remained as sharp as ever. He had his men gather great tomes on engineering and logistics,searching for a way that he could serve his people through other means than being a strong sword arm. In 278 King Cotter Goodbrother was named King of the Iron Isles. Dagon, who had made a name for himself as a capable engineer with a good head on his shoulders, was named Cotter's head of shipbuilding and engineering, one of his top advisors. Dagon at first argued that they should reave in Essos, as he was hesitant to return to the Reach after his maiming and near death. However, he was won over by King Cotter's bravado and warrior's spirit, and soon agreed to reave the Western Reach alongside the King. King Cotter's War was a success, in small part to Dagon's military and logistical skills. Dagon worked to increase the shipbuilding potential of his people, bolstered by the funds gained from looting the Reach. It was during this time that he realized his skills as a magnate and organizer, a skillset which while often considered anathema to the ways of the Ironborn nevertheless came in handy when it came to shipbuilding and maintenance of the numerous shipyards and mines of the Ironborn. After all, while trade was a foreign concept to the Ironborn, they were a seafaring people who required those skilled in monetary matters nevertheless to keep up their massive fleet and shipyards. After King Cotter's son died in 291, Dagon and the other advisors were forced to rule the realm largely without the King until Cotter's death in 298. After Cotter's Death, Dagon went to the infamous Kingsmoot, declaring his support for Cotter's brother Euron before Krake declared the Kingsmoot to be invalid. He stayed at home during the ensuing raids, making sure that his home was secure until the election of a new King. After all, he had nothing to prove to these young lords. When the Reach and the West came down upon them he could do naught but hope they did not come for his home next, for without a King to unite them the Ironborn would fare little chance against either foe. Finally Greyjoy and the others returned, and forced Krake to call another Kingsmoot. Dagon was prepared to call Euron's name again until he withdrew his name from the Kingsmoot, and so he supported Greyjoy as the obvious alternative. Timeline: * 230: Born. * 247: Goes on his first reaving. * 275: Loses his sword arm. * 278: Is named one of King Cotter's advisors. * 285: Takes part in King Cotter's War. * 298: Supports Euron in the Kingsmoot. Family: * Dagon Merlyn, 69 ** Ragnar Merlyn, 38, born of Salt Wife Catelyn. *** Damon Merlyn, 20, born of Salt Wife Arya. *** Harren Merlyn, 17, born of Rock Wife Asha Sparr. *** Harwin Merlyn, 17, born of Rock Wife Asha Sparr. *** Harra Merlyn, 17, born of Rock Wife Asha Sparr. ** Dagmer Merlyn, 34, born of Salt Wife Catelyn. *** Harrigon Merlyn, 15, born of Rock Wife Osha Sparr. *** Harlen Merlyn, 13, born of Rock Wife Osha Sparr. *** Harrick Merlyn, 10, born of Rock Wife Osha Sparr. ** Dagon II Merlyn, 29, born of Salt Wife Lysa. *** Dagon III Merlyn, 10, born of Salt Wife Alerah. ** Cotter Merlyn, 25, born of Salt Wife Salla. *** Alerah Merlyn, 7, born of Salt Wife Qala. *** Kyra Merlyn, 6, born of Salt Wife Grazna. *** Yara Merlyn, 5, born of Salt Wife Dila *** Darra Merlyn, 4, born of Salt Wife Lisala Archtyped NPCs: Ragnar Merlyn, Ship Captain Dagmer Merlyn, General Dagon Merlyn, Warrior Cotter Merlyn, Navigator Catelyn, Medic Category:Ironborn Category:House Merlyn